


The Word You're Looking For Is Horrifying

by CrazyTaraWitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Swan Queen Week+ prompt Awkward Situation.</p>
<p>Regina and Emma's sexy fun times are interrupted. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word You're Looking For Is Horrifying

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Emma moaned as she felt Regina’s tongue circle her nipple, the touch infuriatingly light. They so rarely had the time for foreplay Regina was making the most of it, but it was starting to drive Emma crazy. She wanted  _more_.

 

Still, she knew how lucky they were to have an afternoon alone together, to have hours to do nothing but lay in her bed. Normally they only had time to fuck each other senseless before one of them would slip away, back to their office or home or to pick up Henry. The intimacy they’d had today, exploring every inch of each other’s bodies and laying wrapped in each other’s arms while they kissed, was a rare luxury.

Deep down Emma knew she wanted more of this; she wanted lazy Saturdays where they laid in bed for hours, cuddled together reading or having morning sex; she wanted Tuesday nights squabbling over what to watch; she wanted Thursday afternoons spent making weekend plans and relishing in the fact they only had one more day until they could shut out the world and be with their family; she wanted awkward family dinners with her parents and joyful family holidays. Somewhere along the way, she’d fallen into wanting a life with this woman, but it was all too complicated. They had a son to think about; they couldn’t give him hope of being a family if it wasn’t going to work out, and so far the extent of their relationship was intense sex a few times a week and kisses snuck in bathrooms. Half the time she still didn’t know if Regina even liked her.

And then there were her parents of course. Emma knew they’d come a long way with Regina, and she and Snow were oddly close now, but her parents were oddly simple in some ways. Whatever their connection to each other was now, Regina had been Snow’s stepmother once, and Emma could only imagine how weird it would be for her mother to know that …this… was happening. Whatever this was. Whatever it actually meant.

Whatever it was, it felt damn good. And Emma couldn’t distract herself from her need forever.

“Reginaaa,” she whined as the former Mayor gently stroked her warm center through her panties. The older woman grinned evilly at that, rubbing her clit through the thin fabric as she leaned in to capture Emma’s lips with her own.

Emma couldn’t take much more of this. Regina pulled back slightly to bite her lip, and all she could think was how badly she wanted to feel those lips and teeth elsewhere.

Finally, grin growing, Regina began to move down Emma’s body, hands stroking her sides with gentleness at glaring odds with the sharp nips she trailed down the younger woman’s skin. Regina pulled down her underwear with a slowness that infuriated the woman beneath her, but when she hot breath hit her center she knew it would be worth it and spread her legs a little wider. Regina kissed her lightly, and then her tongue was curling inside her.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” Emma screamed as her hands moved to tangle in dark tresses, pushing her lover more firmly against her. Just as Regina sucked Emma’s clit into her mouth, Emma heard…something, but she was entirely too focused on the feeling of her lover’s caresses to give a damn about anything else.

Or she was, until her mother came crashing into her room a moment later.

The emotions that went flashing over Mary Margaret’s face might have been comical under different circumstances. Fear, then horror, then –what the hell was  _that_  look? Was she  _smiling_?

As Regina practically flew off her and Emma drew the sheet up to cover them both, it became unmistakable: Her mother was positively beaming. Emma noticed there was a glitter in Regina’s eyes too, but it was of a very different nature; she half expected the brunette to start throwing fireballs.

“Oh Emma!” Mary Margaret finally exclaimed. “When were you going to tell us? Does Henry know? He’ll be so excited! Oh I can’t wait to tell your father. Regina,” she continued without pausing for breath as she turned to the darker woman, either too wrapped up in her own feelings to notice or choosing to ignore the mix of fury and disbelief on her face, “I was so worried you would never figure it out, but I’m  _so_ happy for you. *Both* of you.”

Emma hadn’t felt this confused since the curse broke. Was her mother on  _drugs_? What was she even talking about, Regina figuring things out?

“Oh, tell me everything!” Mary Margaret squealed as, to the other women’s horror, she came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Mary Margaret!” Emma cut her off, trying not to sound as frustrated as she felt. “Can we at least have some privacy to get dressed?!”

Snow’s brow furrowed in confusion momentarily before she jumped up, blushing slightly but grinning once again. “Of course! I’ll be downstairs, and we can talk when you’re dressed.” She smiled at them fondly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“Well…” Emma trailed off, not sure what to say. “That was… awkward.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is horrifying,” Regina responded dully.

“I guess we better find our clothes,” Emma suggested uncertainly, wondering if Regina would just poof herself away.

“Yes, dear, I suppose so. I for one have no desire to have your mother come back to check on us,” she said disdainfully. Emma couldn’t help the slight smile that graced her lips to know that Regina wasn’t going to run away from this, but she quickly turned away knowing the other woman wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment.

A few minutes later, Emma and Regina sat awkwardly on the couch while Mary Margaret bustled around the kitchen making tea. She was periodically bursting out with little phrases Emma pretended not to hear, but she had a disturbing feeling the words ‘girl talk’ had come out of her mouth at some point.

Finally Mary Margaret arrived with a tray, full of mugs and a small plate of cookies, and grin that looked ready to leap of her face. Emma experienced a moment of relief when her mother chose to sit across from them instead of squeezing onto the couch, but the feeling was short lived when she realized her choice of seat was only so she could watch them better.

Emma rolled her eyes, and her mother pointedly ignored it, refusing to be anything but her overly-bubbly self. Much as Emma loved the woman, she was exhausting.

“Now, I want  _all_  the details!” Snow exclaimed in excitement.

“Mary Margaret, we are NOT talking about our sex life!”

Snow’s face fell just a little. “Oh, well, of course not,” she retreated hastily. Emma felt bad for her disappointment, but it was already weird enough that she was involved her kid’s mom, who also happened to be her mother’s ex-stepmother; she so did not need to add more weird to the mix.

“Just, tell me everything else!” Snow requested, nearly reaching her former level of excitement. “Regina, when did you tell her?”

Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion as her head whipped around, looking at her lover for some explanation that could make sense of her mother’s words. Her bewilderment only increased at the look on Regina’s face, matching her own uncertainty.

“What are you talking about?” Regina scoffed, trying to sound unfazed by the conversation, though her expression told a different story. “I didn’t ‘tell her’ anything.”

Snow cocked her head. “But you must have told her you love her!”

“What?!” Emma shouted in disbelief. Regina was  _not_ —was she?

Regina laughed dismissively, but Emma noticed she didn’t look either of them in the eye. “You truly are an idiot.”

Snow’s face was like a lightbulb dimming, and by the time her smile had faded completely she was nearly pouting. “But… when we summoned your mother we had that talk, I told you to find love! I admit I got worried when you went after  _Robin_ , when clearly you should have been with Emma the whole time… But now you two are together, you must have figured it out,” she finished hopefully.

Regina wouldn’t even look in her direction now, and once again Snow looked crestfallen. “Don’t you know she’s your happy ending?” Snow’s voice was almost pleading now, and her words finally began to sink in. She was Regina’s happy ending.

“Well I… I guess I should let you two talk,” Snow said timidly.

Emma waited for the door to close before turning to Regina, and was relieved to see the brunette meet her gaze. “So, you’re in love with me huh?”

Regina’s lips twitched, almost as if she was struggling not to smile. “You truly are an idiot.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
